Hamptons vacation
by tweetygirl199016
Summary: The team goes to the hamptons for a two week vacation what trouble will the get into. please review thanks hope you like it
1. Chapter 1

**HAMPTONS VACATION**

**Disclaimer: **i do not own castle.

They had just finished their case when Gates told them, since the case had been a tough one they had the next two weeks off. "We should all go over the the old Haunt for drinks to celebrate. Ryan can call Jenny and Espo can text Lanie and have them meet us there" said Castle.

Once everyone arrived they were talking and having a good time. When Kate leaned over to whisper in Castles ear he got this big grin on his face. He was so excited. "Kate and I were thinking that if y'all didn't have anything better to do in the next two weeks, that we could all go to the Hamptons" said Castle. Everyone went really quiet for a couple of minuets. Then there was a hole bunch of cheers and the surprised look Lanie's face was priceless. The guys asked would the get to drive the Ferrari.

Castle started to laugh " Sure Espo and Lanie can drive it down then when we get there Kevin can take it for a ride". they started to talk about when they were leaving and where they were leaving from so Kate says"Why don't we meet at the loft at 9am tomorrow have breakfast then leave". Everybody agreed and decided it was time to get home and pack for there vacation in the Hamptons.

Once they reached the loft " lets order some pizza then we will start to pack." Kate says

" OK sounds good to me what should we do while we wait." Castle replied

"Lets just have a glass of wine and relax. " Kate suggested

" Sounds good to me. " Castle said

Thirty minuets later the pizza arrived they ate then Castle says" i need to finish a little writing then ill pack my bags. "

Kate " OK I'm gonna pack really quick then go to bed it is 11pm. "

castle says" OK " then goes to wright. He has been writing for a while when he gets done he looks at the clock and it is 2:30am. He quickly saves and turns off the computer then heads to bed.

They wake up the next morning to banging on the front door. Kate gets up to answer it and was surprised to find Espo and Lanie at the door. "What are you still doing in your pj's?" Lanie asks . "What are y'all doing here so early?" Kate asked at the same time. "

"It is 8am we were gonna leave at 9am remember." replies Espo.

"Oh shit we over slept well come in and make your self at home while i get ready and wake Rick up." says Kate

She rushes into the bed room "Rick wake up we slept late and need to get ready and i see you haven't even packed yet so get up."

Rick opens his eyes and looks at her and ask." how do you know I haven't packed yet? "

Kate replies " for one i don't see your bags anywhere and i know when you pack you set you bags at the end of the bed."

Kate goes to take a shower while he packs his bag trying not to miss anything. in the living room Lanie and Espo are just sitting there laughing at the two who over slept. When there is a knock at the door Lanie went to answer the door and it was Ryan and Jenny.

"Why are you two laughing so hard ." Ryan ask

"Because mom and Dad over slept. " replies Espo


	2. Chapter 2

"So are you sure they were sleeping and you didn't interrupt anything else?" jokes Ryan.

"I'm pretty sure that we didn't interrupt anything because Beckett wasn't mad or anything."

"Thank god because that is not a picture i would want in my head if we had interrupted anything." shivers Espo

Lanie just starts laughing " What are you laughing at?"

Still shaking with laughter she says," Can't you just imagine the look on there face when she opened the door had that been the case."

Now they are all laughing when Alexis walks in the front door. She stops and looks at all the adults who are basically rolling on the floor laughing.

"What is going on in here and why are y'all laughing that hard?"

Laine try's her best to stop so she can answer her question, "We had to wake up your mom and dad because they over slept and, when Ryan and Jenny got here Ryan asked if we were sure that they just over slept and we didn't interrupt anything."

"Eww I'm sorry i asked i didn't need that image of them doing that." Alexis shivers

"If y'all are out here then what are they doing. "

"We heard you mom asking you dad why he hadn't packed his bag yet so he is packing and she is most likely in the shower." Espo answered

"OK well i am going to go up stairs if i don't come back down before they come out tell mom i need to talk to her." ask Alexis

"Sure no problem little Castle." Ryan says

Alexis makes her way up to her room when she got there she shut the door and grabbed her phone to call her boyfriend Alex.

Alex answered the phone on the second ring "Hello beautiful have you talked to your parents yet?"

"Not yet they were still getting ready when i got home so i will talk to my mom when she gets done."

"Why not talk to your dad?"

"Because mom is the level headed one she will listen my dad will go off when i say your name."

"Have you told your mom about me ?"

"No that's what I'm going to do when she is done getting ready."

"Sorry i should have said Meridith."

"No i haven't even talked to her in almost a year why would I have told her?"

"I was just asking she is still your mother."

"I know its just that she has never really been there for me when i needed her and Kate has been there for me even before her and my dad got together .She would always tell me if i need anything at all just call her, and she meant it to. She has seen me through break-ups through long study sessions."

"I understand that but don't you at lest want to tell her?"

" I guess i could call and tell her but it sill wont mean as much telling her as it will be telling Kate."

"OK well call me back with the answer when you ask I love you babe."

"I love you too."

Standing out side the door was Kate she had heard the hole conversation. As she snuck back down the stairs she had to wipe a tear from her eye. She had know idea that was how Alexis had felt about her. She is going to have to tell her how she feels about her when they talk. Tell her that she loves her like she was her own daughter.

10 minuets ago

Kate just got out of the shower and got dressed while Rick was taking a quick shower, because there was 30 minuets before they had to leave. She heads to the kitchen to get a cup of coffee when she heard Laine call her name."First Alexis wants to talk to you she is in her room and second girl when did she start calling you mom?"

Kate just smiled and said " She started about two weeks ago by accident then asked if i minded because i was more of a mom to her than Meridith is, and it doesn't bother me so i said no i don't mind"

"Girl y'all make a beautiful family."

"Thanks Lanie ill just go up and see what she wants."

When she was about to knock on the door is when she heard Alexis Talking on the phone. When she got back down stairs she drank her cup of coffee and waited till she was done to go back up stairs to talk to Alexis.

She got to the door and knocked "Come in."

"Hey you wanted to talk to me."

"Ya I know all of us going to the Hamptons is a family thing but can I bring someone along after my final tomorrow?"

Kate sat on the bed and Alexis sits beside her "And who would this person be a boy perhaps."

Alexis stutterers "How did you know?"

Kate smiles "i kind of over heard you on the phone before i went back down stairs to get a cup of coffee. While you finished your call."

"Oh ok so can he come. "

" I have no problem with it but you should ask your dad."

"Can you ask him for me ?"

"No but i will be right there with you when you ask him and keep him calm."

Alexis was about to stand up when Kate put her hand on her knee."I want to tell you something before we go down stairs."

"OK"

"I just wanted to talk to you because i did hear some of that conversation you had while you were on the phone. I just wanted to tell you that i couldn't love you any more if you were my own kid. as a mater of fact i think of you as my own daughter."

Alexis had tears in her eyes as she wrapped her arms around Kate in a big hug. "I love you too i couldn't ask for a better women for my dad or for me to call mom."

Now she had Kate crying arms wrapped around each other. Finally that wiped the tears away and stood up to go down stairs to talk to her dad.


	3. Chapter 3

As Kate and Alexis walk arm and arm down the stairs whispering to each other. As Rick seen them a great big grin grew on his face.

"What are you to whispering about?"He asked

"Nothing are you all paced up?"

"Ya i thought we could have breakfast before we go."

"Sure but before you start Alexis has something to ask you."

"ok what is it pumpkin?"

Alexis looks at her mom and she smiles and nods her head as if telling her she was there for her.

"Can i bring someone with me when i come down tomorrow?"

"Sure who are you gonna bring pumpkin? is it Paige?"

She looks down as she answers him"No its Alex."

He looks at Kate with a panicked look on his face she just shakes her head at him. Silently telling him not to go all crazy father on her and let her tell him without him panicking.

"Who is Alex sweetie?" He asked with a strained look on his face.

"He is the boy I have been dating for the last 4 months."

The Boys were listing from the living room shot off the couch and in to the kitchen nearly tripping over their own feet. Lanie and Jenny was following them laughing at them.

Espo and Ryan were stuttering And speaking at the same time"What is his last name so we can check him out!" they shouted

Kate just rolled her eyes at them and Said "No you are not sit down and let her finish talking before i find the duck tape. Rick i will do the same to you if you upset her."

The boys look at her wide eyed and Rick starts to stammer " What! i haven't even said anything yet"

"Just warring you in case you do." She smiled at him

"Why didn't you tell us about him sooner?"

"Because i wanted to make sure he would stick around."

The look on Rick's face was priceless"Plus dad i wanted him to meet my parents."

"Meridith is coming too!" He yelled

"No dad i was talking about you and mom not my mother."

"oh sorry pumpkin i wasn't thinking."

Espo said "Don't worry bro we got you your back he mess up or hurts her we are right there with you."

"ya" Ryan speaks up

"Look not like i ant in joying this but can we eat and head out pleas."

"Ya sorry ok pumpkin he can come if he is important to you them i need to meet him."

"Thanks dad."

Rick and Kate head to the kitchen to get breakfast they get there Kate pulls his head down to hers and kisses him" I'm proud of you not one did you freak out on her now Espo and Ryan are a different story."she said

She kissed him one more time then started the that everything went smoothly they left 10 minuets late but the were having fun.

While they were driving Castle and Kate started talking about Alexis and her new boyfriend.

"How could i not know she had a boyfriend?'

"Come on castle don't be to hard on your self shes in collage now you cant know everything."

"I know its just for 4 months she has been dating him and just now telling us."

"It will be ok babe we get to meet him now ok"

"ok"

Mean while in the Ferrari with Lanie and Espo who was pouting. "Why couldn't i drive Castle said i could."

"No he said that we get to drive it down there he didn't say who got to drive so I had Kate Slip me the keys."

"It still not fair it was Me and Ryan who even asked if we could bring it."

"I'm sure you will get to drive it once we get there."

He didn't say anything else until they had to stop at the store to get food for the house that everybody liked. Once the car stopped and parked next to Castle's SUV he jumped out of the car and over to Castle.

"Tell her you said i could drive the Ferrari." pouted Espo

Kate is laughing and Castle is just staring at him like he like he grew another head.

"I thought you were driving"

"No Beckett gave Lanie the key's"

"Oh well there isn't anything i can do about it is there."

"Yes you can tell her to give me the keys."

Castle looks at Lanie who is smiling then at Kate who has a smirk on her face,

"You want me to take the key's away from her? She will kill me and get away with it."

"Well yes I do!" Espo shouted

"Why can't you just let her finish driving to the house then you will have a chance to drive once we get there."

"Fine but I get to drive before Beckett and Ryan."

"Beckett's already driven the Ferrari before."

"Fine at least before Ryan then."

"Why couldn't you have listen to me in the car i told you would get a chance to drive when we get there."Lanie said as she slapped him in the back of the head.

After that they went into the store to get the food. Everybody split up once they made the list of everything they wood need. He also told them if they wanted something that was not on the list they could get it too. When everybody got what was on the list plus the extra stuff they wanted. Castle tried to go overboard but Kate wouldn't let him. They loaded everything in the car and headed to the house. When they got to the house the looks on everybody's face was priceless all of them were speech less and wide eyed. Castle and Kate were laughing at their reaction and Kate just said "I remember that look i did it the first time i saw it too.

A sudden sick feeling came over Kate and she had to run to the bathroom.

* * *

**What do you think is wrong with Kate?**


	4. Chapter 4

Castle runs after her to make sure she is all right. When he got there poor Kate practically had her face in the toilet. So he held back her hair for her even thought she said "Castle please leave ill be fine i don't want you to see this."

"I don't care about you getting sick just let me help." he said with a sad look on his face.

In between getting sick up she said"Fine you want to help get me a cold rag and help our friends to their rooms ok.

"OK but when i get done i will be right back."

He hurry's up and gets the cold rag and went out side where they left Lanie, Espo, Ryan, and, Jenny.

"Sorry guys let me show you to your room so you can get unpacked."

"Its alright Castle you were taking care of our girl."

"Do you know what is wrong with her?" Ryan asked

"No maybe food poising."

"Well let's go up to your rooms."

Castle put them in their assigned rooms then went to check on Kate. She was still in the bathroom on the floor, with her head leaning on the edge of the toilet.

"Are you gonna be OK? Do you need anything."

"Ya can you get me a glass of water please."

"Sure ill be right back."

He went and got her water when he brought it to her she asked him to leave her for a bit. He didn't want to but the look on her face said she need a little alone time.

1Hour later

"I'm gonna go check on my girl." Lanie says

Rick smiles and said "OK"

When she enters the room she doesn't see Kate any where so she checks the bathroom. There she was a sleep on the floor in front of the toilet. She had a towel under her head as a pillow. She looked pail so Lanie try's to wake her up.

"Kate wake up sweetie let's get u in bed OK." Lanie says as she slightly shakes her arm.

"shhhhhhhhh I'm trying to sleep."

"You will sleep better in your bed honey."

"Don't want to."

"Yes you do now come on and get up ill help you."Lanie says trying not to laugh.

"OK ok ill get up." Kate groggily says

Kate sits up while Lanie grabs her arm and helps her up. When the make it to the bed she sits down.

"Whats wrong girl are you sick? What are your symptoms?" Lanie ask

"I don't really know it just started. I had to throw up then after I was done. I tried to get up but I felt really dizzy. So I just laid down and I guess I fell asleep."

Lanie's eyes went wide when she heard all of that. "Girl have you took a pregnancy test?"

Kate looked at her confused "Lanie we have been careful."

"Girl were you using condoms or birth control?"

"I'm on birth control pills Lanie you know that."

Lanie just rolled her eyes and said" Do you remember last month when you had the flu? You were taking antibiotics for it right."

"Yes Lanie i was whats the point."

"Well the point is it cancelled out ur birth control pills you were on."

Kate had a very shocked look on her face. That was when they heard a voice squeak. they turned around to find Jenny standing in the door way.

Jenny standing there with wide eyes said "They sent me in here to see if everything was ok."

"It's ok Jenny." says Kate

"Since your here why don't you come sit down with us." Lanie said

"Sure do you really think she is pregnant?" ask Jenny

"It's a possibility." Lanie snickered

"What are you laughing at?" Kate sneered

"The look on your face honey." Lanie smiled

"I guess to make sure you should take a pregnancy test." Said Jenny

"I don't want to." Kate wined

"Well you are going to weather you like or not." Lanie stated

"Fine if I have to then i'm not doing it alone you both have to take one too." Kate proclaimed

"Sure I have no problem taking one I know I'm not pregnant." Lanie said confidently

They both turned to look at Jenny who had yet to say anything. She was just looking at them as if they were crazy.

Then she said "I wouldn't mind taking one."

"Ok so it's still early we can go out and buy some now." Lanie suggested

Kate was about to argue when she seen the don't argue with me look on Lanie's face.

"Ok every one lets get ready to go." Kate sighed

The girls went into the living room to find the boys and they weren't there. So they went into the game room and they found them playing COD.

Kate walked up to Rick and said "We are going to the store."

"Babe we already went to the store." Rick wined

"Well us girls forgot something yall can stay and play your game we will be back."

"Fine but don't take to long ill miss you." Rick whispered

"Lets go get the keys and we can go ladies." Kate said

When they got to the key rack there were four sets of keys on the top row.

Kate asked " Which vehicle should we take."

" Convertible" Both of them said.

She grabs the keys and her sunglasses, and they go get in the car and hit the road. When the get to the store Kate left her sunglasses on, and putting on a hat. The looks she was getting from the girls made her laugh.

"It is so know one can see who I am. All I need is for this to be on page six." Kate explains

Both of them nodded and they headed into the store. The went straight for what they needed and headed for the check out. Each of them got a couple of different ones, because Kate made them. When they got back to the house the went straight for the master bathroom. Each took turns taking there test. Putting them in different places so they would knows which ones were who's. The box said they had to wait 5 minuets. It was the longest 5 minuets of Kate's life. When the timer went off all of them went in to look at their test, and all the test said the same thing. that they all were...

* * *

What do yall think the tests say

P.S. Sorry it took so long for this chapter I'm looking for a beta to help make the story better and to help with the mistakes. So if you know of a beta or ARE ONE please PM me. Hope you all enjoy


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks for all the reviews im sorry it has taken me so long with this chapter i planed it to go one way but they end up going another way. So thanks for sticking with me and please keep reviewing and you can help with ideas.  
**

* * *

All positive the looks on there face's were price less

"Th...is has to be a mistake." Lanie stuttered with her eyes wide.

"I can't wait to tell Kevin ." Jenny said happily with the biggest smile on her face.

Kate was just standing there looking like a fish opening and closing her mouth.

Without saying anything Kate went to sit on her bed. The girls followed her and sat with her. they all sat there quietly after talking just thinking. About how they were going to tell the guys they were pregnant. while Kate was thinking a little smile appeared on her face. The girls happen to look up at her and sees this. "Whats withe the smile Kate?" Lanie asked.

"Just thinking of a way to tell Rick."

"Oh really and how would that be?" Lanie and Jenny asked together.

"Well Alexis is coming tomorrow so i was thing we could go shopping and have a couple of tee shirts made, if she wants to help out."

"The I'm a bid sister shirts?" Jenny asks

"Maybe or we will see what we come up with." Kate says with a smile.

"Awwwww I'm sure she would love to help."Says Jenny

"Girl you know that little Castle will want to help and be excited about it." Lanie says with a smile.

"Ya your right she is gonna love this."Kate laughed

"We should call her and see what she says." suggest Jenny

"I think we should get rid of the guys first." Kate says

"How are we gonna do that?" Jenny asked

Lanie and Kate looked at each other and smiled. Then they looked at Jenny and said "There is a new paint ball place about an hour away,and I can call them make a reservation for them for about three hours. That should be enough time to Skype call Alexis."

"Sounds good " Jenny says

Kate got up and grabbed her cell phone and called the paint ball place to make the reservation.

After she made the call they went to find the guys. It wasn't very hard to find them playing the game system in the game room.  
Kate goes and wraps her arms around Ricks neck from behind. She leans in gives him a kiss then says" We thought it would be a good idea if yall have a guys day,and we will have a girls day."

"Sounds good to me just got to figure out something to do." Castle said

"Well i made reservations at the paint ball place an hour away. You and the guys will have three hours of play time." Kate tells him.

Rick just grins real big and says" that is why i love you." He turns around and gives her a really long slow kiss.

Castle jumps up the next thing you know is he trips over Javie and Ryan. The girls start bust out laughing. Javie and Ryan are looking around trying to figure out what is happening.

"What is going on guys." Espo ask

"We are going to go paint balling." Castle screams

"Calm down a little Castle." Espo laughs

Right behind Espo Ryan is jumping up an down in place. It is the funniest sight that Kate has seen in a while.

"When are we going then?" Javie ask

Rick looks at Kate as if asking what time they need to leave. She smiles and Says" you have about 30 minuets to get ready and go." She starts laughing when the guys start running around getting ready to go. they are trying not to trip over them self's as they get ready.  
About 20 minuets later they are leaving the house. The girls are getting the TV in the living room ready for the Skype chat with starts texting Alexis .

AC=Alexis Castle  
Mom=Kate Beckett

Are you at home-mom  
No why-AC  
Need to Skype chat-mom  
Whats the matter-AC  
Nothing to worry about me and the girls just wanna have a chat-mom  
OK ill be home in about 30 minuets-AC  
OK talk to you then love you-mom  
Love you too-AC

Kate puts her phone down and turns to the girls she then says "She will be home in 30 minuets,so we can make us a snack and make sure we got everything."

Right as they were sitting down on the couch they heard the ring of the Skype accepted the call


End file.
